Life is good
by sweet angel love music
Summary: Dom finally found someone who makes him happy, Brian. This story starts in The fast and the furious to furious 7. I am going to make up if I get to furious 7 before movie comes out. Slash don't read if you don't like.
1. Claiming his love

Life is good until there's a twist

A/N: tribute to Paul walker who died November 30, 2013. Slash don't read it

Chapter 1 claiming

Dom's P.O.V.

The minute I laid my eyes on him I knew he was the one. His golden curly hair, his tan skin in the sun. I wanted him so did everyone else. So I had to step up my game to get him. Brian O'Spliner you are going to be mine. I just know it. Right now I was trying to run away from cops when he came. We started talking, but I couldn't stop thinking about him in another way. After all the disaster we finally made it to my house. I brought him upstairs to my room. I couldn't help the smirk time to claim what is mine. We walk in my room; I closed the door before I threw him onto my bed. He looks shock and he tries to get up, but I pinned him back down.

Brian: Dom what are you doing?

Me: claiming my property

Brian: I am not your property, Dom!

Me: Not yet of course.

Brian W…W…What?  
Me: I know your bisexual sweetheart

Brian: Yeah I am, but I have crush on guys, but date girls. That's how it is always been. I never dated a guy.

Me: Well, you are now

Brian: Dom, let go of me

Me: nah, I'm good

I kiss him in his pink full soft lips. I trace his lips with my tongue, but he wouldn't let me access him. I reach down and grip his dick and started circling it. He opens his mouth big enough to let my tongue in his mouth. We fought for dominance, but I won so he just let me explore his mouth. By now his blue eyes were close. I smirked into the kiss knowing he melted in the kiss. I close my eyes to while I felt up and down. I broke the kiss because of oxygen. He looks at me flush and I him blush.

Me: Someone is enjoying themselves

Brian was breathing so hard that he just nodded his head. I smirk once more when I realized he likes it.  
Me: want more.

Brian: Yes!

Me: Good.

I put my hands o his shirt. I lift up his arms for me to take it off. I took it off, revealing his nice packs. I then go down to his pants and unzip and unbutton him pants. I took off his pants really quick. The next thing was his boxer briefs leaving him naked right in front of me. I saw him blush once again when he caught me looking up and down. I started to kiss him everywhere I could find. I then suck and played with his nipples. I started to suck his dick. I already can tell he wanted me inside him.

Brian: I need you inside of me Dom. Claim me already. Please Uhh.

I took off my clothes and grabbing lube. I put lube in my fingers, before putting one in his tight hole. I can tell he wasn't a virgin, but he never got fuck before. I heard his every command.

Brian: Dom…Please I need more.

I insert another and another till he was stretch.

Brain: I need something bigger Dom.

I grab lube and smear it over my hard on. I made sure to go easy and put in all my length and stop there. I didn't want to hurt him so I waited for him to adjust to my length. Once he did I started moving. I heard him moan my name meaning I found his prostate. I kept hitting that until he came and soon later I cum deep inside him. The minute I cum inside him he was mine. I mark my territory now Brian O'Spliner is mine.


	2. Nice Drive

Chapter 2 Nice Drive

Dom P.O.V.

I woke up first. Brian still sounds asleep. He looks so peaceful with no care in the word. I look at one last time before getting up and taking a shower. By the time I got out Brian was already awake. His blue eyes met my chocolate ones. He gave a half smile and a return it. He brought his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Me: Go wash up, I want to show you something.

Brian: Okay.

I toss a towel at him who caught it and put the towel around his thin waist. I watch him disappear in the bathroom. I heard the shower on, so I decided to find clothes for him. I went to Jesse room to ask him if Brian could borrow his clothes. They all knew that I wanted Brian and would do anything to make him mine.

Me: Hey Jess, I was wondering if I can borrow clothes

Jesse: Why?

Me: There for Brian

Jesse: Oh, did Brian stay over?

Me: Yeah

Jesse got up and got some clothes out and gave it to me.

Me: Thanks

Jesse: Yeah

I went back to my room to see Brian with a towel around his waist. He was sitting in my bed, just staring around.

Me: Here put them on

He caught them and started to put them on.

Me: You don't want to put them up in the bathroom

Brian: why, because you all ready saw me naked.

Me: Just wondering

Once he was finish putting on his clothes. I took his hand and mine and walk down stairs. When we came down stairs we saw everyone in the living room. They look at Brian and then at me.

Vince: Well, it looks like you got him a lot early then we expected

Letty: Yeah you did

Mia: So he stayed over

Leon: Pretty sure they did it. Yup they did. Just look at Brian.

I look at Brian to see a red blush forming on his face. I am being to think I am going to see him like this a lot.

Me: Come on let's eat breakfast

We ate breakfast and talk about ourselves.

Me: Come I want to show you something.

Brian: You told me

We left the house and got in my car. We drove off, but got stop by a stop light.

Brian: What did Vince mean?

Me: Mean by what?

Brain: Mean by getting me a lot early

Me: Oh that he just meant that I normally don't go to quick to get somebody.

I said leaning in to give him a kiss. We drove off once light hit green. The car ride was silent after that chat. We finally got to the destination. Brian looks shock, but smiled a warm smile.

Me: What do you think?

Brian: Is…is breathtaking

We were at a hill that overlooks the beach. The beach was pretty much never use. After that we just drove a little and talk more about ourself. **Sorry if this chapter suck is 10 at night and I am tired.**


	3. Getting his lover back

**Three Roman **

**I am going to rush to the end of the first movie and to the second movie.**

It has been three months for the two lovers when the secret is finally reveled that Brian is a cop.

Dom: So, You were a cop this whole time! He said angry

Brian: Yes.

Dom: So you pretend to love me so you can bring me down!

Brian: No, I really do love you Dom. That is why I am going to let you go; beside I owe you a 10 second car.

Dom looks at Brian before turning to the Supra and getting in before driving away. He look back to see Brian blinking tears. Brian really meant it. Brian really did love him. But he wasn't letting him go. No, he will get him again, Brian will be his again, but he needed to wait.

Brian fled out of the state and went to Florida.

Five Months Later

Brian P.O.V.

I was so sore all over. I literally drove a car on a moving yacht. Rome and I literally had to bring Carter Verone down so by doing that I drove the car…you already know. Just so I can save Monica. It started when I was finally caught. I decided to use my childhood friend Roman Pearce as a partner. So, we went to Barstow, California to find him, it then took him a while to agree since he blames me for his jail time. Rome finally told me to get over Dom and I finally did. I am moving on with my life. I practically live with Tej, a friend who gave me the clear. A long time ago I manage to clear the Toretto group and I just finish clearing mine name. I am so tried I going to go to sleep.

Dom POV

We were trying to find Brian, we as in Vince, Leon, Letty, Mia, Jesse who Brian ends up saving and me. Last week we were spotted by police, but they did nothing apparently Brian mange to free us. Anyways, we were looking for Brian who was literally so hard to find. We have been looking for him for five whole months and still no trace.

Jesse: I think I found him!

I wasn't even trying to get my hopes up, because every time I do it is a lie. I read the article and I had a hunch it was Brian. We decided to research a little more.

Three Week Later

Now we knew it was Brian and we left almost immediately to find him. We didn't know what to expect when I come there.

It was night when we arrived in Mami so we decided to get a hotel and sleep. By morning we started looking after eating breakfast. It wasn't that hard, because we saw him racing with this black guy.

Brian: I know you're better than that Rome!

Rome: Whatever Crazy ass white Boy. You want this you really want this.

Brian: Show me what you got.

Brian POV

Rome and I were racing. I started encourage yet bringing him down. He hit the back of my car I easily turn it backwards and drove like that.

Rome: I taught you that!

Me: Maybe you shouldn't

Suki: Nice going Bullet.

I kiss her cheek like I always do, because she is like a sister.

Tej: Did your big ass forehead get beat.

Rome: Shut up!

I beat Rome by a centimeter. Then I heard someone say my name, everyone here knew me as Bullet. I turn around to see the least person I wanted to see, Dom.

Rome: Who's that?

Me: Dom

1 hour later

We were at my house talking. Dom and I were in my room. He wanted me to come back to L.A. with him. But I wasn't so sure if I should come with him. He won't leave me alone unless I say yes, but I keep telling him no.

2 days later

Vince p.o.v

I couldn't believe Brian isn't coming. I can tell Dom was upset. We all tried to convince Brian but he was so stubborn that he wasn't convinced. We are leaving when a car came. Brian ends up coming. Dom grabs Brian by the waist and kisses him. They break up their kiss.

Rome: Hurt him and you're going through me

Brian: Rome.

We left once we got Brian stuff in Dom's trunk.

Dom P.o.v

Me: Thought you weren't coming?

Brian: I changed my mind.

Me: Glad you did.

He smiled. We left for L.A.. I was jealous for no reason.


	4. Kids and El Fuego?

**I decided to make a prequel to this story. The prequel will be for two stories this one and another one that will come up. It is about Brian life before he met Dom and the team.**

**Four El Fuego and Kids?**

**In the last chapter I put 5 months is supposed to be years instead of months. Sorry!**

Dom P.o.v.

We finally got back to L.A. and I could tell Vince was happy because he can finally see Mia who stayed to care of their son. I was shock and angry when I found out that Vince impregnate my sister, but it worked out.

No one p.o.v.

Brian told Dom that he was staying with his family until things die down. Dom tried to convince him otherwise, but it didn't work. Brian knew Rome will be there he left for L.A. a day after him, but by plane. Brian was still trying to find a way to tell Dom about his six year old daughter Abigail. Brian decided to stay for a little bit, before he left.

Mia p.o.v.

I tried to calm down my hyper son Nico when I heard the familiar purr of the cars. They're back I was so excited, but my three year son caught my attention again.

"Nico stop that!" I said, but he continues to do it over and over again. The door open and all I could here is Dom say "Why can't you just stay?"

"I already told you! A hundred times Dom and I sure as hell am not going to repeat myself!" I heard Brian voice. He's back, but I still had to deal with someone. I tried to calm him. When I heard Brian says "Did you neglect to tell me something or was I suppose to find out myself that there is a little boy here?"

"This is Nico Mia and Vince three year old son." Dom says to him.

Brian walks up to him.

"Hi there, how are you?"

Everyone was shock when he spoke to Brian because he never talks to people he didn't know.

"Good." Brian says.

"Is this yours?" he said referring to the toy car.

Nico nods his head.

"Well I have that car, you want to see." Nico smiled before nodding his head like a bobble head.

Brian grabs out his phone and shows him a picture.

"Mommy look!" Nico says excited.

I look at the picture to see the car a 69' mustang and it was black with some fire running across the car. They all looked at it.

"That's my baby; no one has ever driven that car, but me." Brian said. Sounds like Dom because that is how he is.

"But I have two babies, so." He said shrugging it off. I don't know why, but the way he said it sound like it had double meaning. But I let it slide.

"Wait you use American Muscle." Dom said. Wouldn't blame him he use imports when we saw him.

"No that's a better version of my skyline. It looks like a mustang but it isn't." Brian said with sarcasm. "What do you think?" He added.

"So I'm guessing your skyline is the second baby." Leon said.

"Yeah, if I was talking about cars." He laughs probably on our expression. "My bike is my second baby." He said showing us a motorcycle. "What kind of bike is that?" I asked. What! I know cars not motorcycle.

"A Harley Davidson 69' motorcycle." Just like the car jet black with fire across it.

"Why does your car and bike have fire across it?" Letty asks. Probably knowing we all want to know.

"Um, because it wouldn't make sense considering it stands for the group El Fuego. It is a family group, my sister, brother, and couple of our childhood friends. So that why it has fire."

We knew about El fuego, people never mess with them, can't believe Brian is part of it. That means is tougher than he looks.

"Who's that" Nico ask after Brian flip to the next picture. Brian hand was around a girl with brown hair, she was pretty, she also look Hispanic and pregnant.

"Umm…Maria, my ex wife, she died in a drunk crash five years ago, before the assignment. Haven't look any pictures of her ever sense." Brian said in kind of a daze.

"Is she pregnant?" Leon ask. "Yeah, one of the reason I married her." We didn't want to ask what happen to the baby, after seeing Brian like that.

Brian showed us a few picture and naming people. The last picture was Ryan and some chick. I knew Ryan because he always picked a fight with Vince.

"You know Ryan" Vince said with disgust and anger. He hated Ryan more than Brian.

"Yeah, he's my older brother and that's my twin Calleigh. Why?"

"Your brother!? Oh that example a lot" Vince said.

"Example what?" Brian said.

"nothing." Vince said.

Brian was about to say something when Jessie said "She's pretty. "

Brian smirks instead of getting mad. "I can get you a date. If you want one?"

"Really?" Jessie said.

"Yeah, of course." Brian said.

I look at the next picture and saw a cute little girl. She was a baby. She had a necklace that said Abigail.

"Aww she sooooo cute" I said, what I like babies. Brian look over my shoulder and gave me that 'seriously' look.

Dom: yeah she's cute. Who is she?

Brian: umm…seriously…really…I mean…really?! Said trying to find the rights words without being mean, but he couldn't.

Brian: My daughter, she's six. I love her more than street racing itself. She is literally the only thing I have of Maria. She is with her Grandmother right now. I probably came back for her. I mean I'm still pissed; you people made me clean up after you and left me to rot. I lost my house, my job, and my car. I had to go to my birthplace to escape going to Lompoc thanks to you idiots. Not only that I had to leave my daughter because they have no idea she made the crash! So she doesn't get taken away from me. I missed five years' goddamn years of her life because I was wanted for letting you people go, but you guys probably don't care! At All! Oh! Look there my ride." He said ranting before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

We were shock at his choice of words.

"We screw up big time." Dom said.

"You think." I said.

Brian had every right to be mad, because none of us thought of what will happen to him.


	5. What have we done?

Chapter 5 What have we done?

Still Mia pov

After Brian left we didn't know what to say about the sudden outburst that Brian just did. Nico actually somewhat calmed down to our surprise. I decided to make dinner to ease up the sudden tension or at least try. But for some damn reason this wasn't going to work and they all knew this, even Vince who barely like Brian was in a conflict. What have we done? What have we done!? Maybe if we choose a better lifestyle without crime, maybe this wouldn't have happen. But then we wouldn't have met Brian or would we have? Even with the non-crime life.

I watch my brother trying to see what he was feeling, so I can try to help him. But when I started looking for him, he was gone. I then hear an engine start and tires screeching against the road. We all go outside to see Dom driving away.

Vince: Where is he going?

Leon: Probably looking for Brian.

Letty: Or running away for a while in self pitty.

We look at Letty, but that could be true. Though Leon was most likely right, he'll look for the one he loves the most. I'm mostly happy that Dom found someone he loves, but what if Brian doesn't want him after what happen earlier.

I couldn't, no wouldn't imagine that, not one bit. What will happen to our family? Brian was part of our family, though he obviously have his own family. I'm pretty sure I know Brian, he is kind of the type who doesn't hold anything against anyone and I hope I'm right, because this can affect Dom, us, everyone.

I thought back to what Brian said, he had a daughter and he made a sacrifice to help us, people he barely knew, but thought of us as a family and we di nothing to help him. As a mother I know how hard is to be away from your child for an hour. Imagine being away from that same child for 5 whole years without any source of communication. I wonder if he is fine and if he is okay right now.

Brian pov

I shouldn't have said that, I'm pretty sure they hate me, but is the truth. I was in the car with Rome, he was the one who pick me up.

Rome: Well, I had no choice.

Me: No choice my ass.

Rome: Are you mad at me pretty boy?

Me: This my car! Rome. So not at all.

Rome: Okay good.

I look at him wondering if had a brain inside that big ass forehead of his. I decided to apologize tomorrow, but right now it is just me and my wonderful family. I really couldn't wait to see my family especially my little Abby.

Rome: Hey, Pretty boy, are you in this world or on cloud 9?

Me: Cute. That is where you are always in.

Rome: Fuck you.

Me: Yeah, no thanks. I just can't wait to see Abby that's all.

Rome: Abby, I bet she misses her daddy.

Me: Don't.

Rome: Don't what?

Me: Start. With all the bullshit that is going on. I just don't want to here it. At least not yet, knowing my family.

Rome: Yeah your family. Especially Ryan.

I roll my eyes in the mention of my older brother. I don't hat my brother, but he can...uh...what is the right word without being mean...he can and will piss me off any chance he gets. He is immature, always fight for a girl, can be annoying, always fighting even if it has nothing to do with a girl, loud, ass whole, and he thinks he is better than everyone else. Yeah right. I wonder how Vince knows him. I would ask him, but he will probably start even more fight with me. thank god I'm the leader of the group, so he won't 100% mess with me. I hope he leaves the fighting for later so my beautiful Abby doesn't have to watch. Abby, she was the only thing that really kept me going when Maria died. Maria she was my everything. I never thought I'll meet someone so pure and angelic like her. She was pure like water and I mean it nobody thought of her like alcohol. I hope Abby turns just like that. Abby really did look a lot like her mother and I was glad. Normally, most people didn't want to be remind of something so tragic, but I'm not most people, she will always remind me of her amazing mother even though she will never get a chance to see her. I turn my head back to Rome to see him...okay I can't explain it.

Me: What are you doing?

Rome: Umm...nothing...?

Me: Don't tell me. I honestly don't want to know.

We finally got to my childhood home, the home I live in since I was 3. I was born in Miami, Florida, but move when I was 3 to L.A.. The other side where Dom and the other are. I got out of the car and grab my stuff from the back seat.

Waiting at the door was my mother.

Sarah: Mi hijo, Mi hijo . My son is fianlly home.

This reminds me when I was 16 I went to Juvive and this is how it was when I came back home.

Me: Mom. How are you?

Sarah: I'm better now that you're home.

I smile at my mother words. she always had that affect on me.

I walk through the door and there was various screams of surprise. I look areound to see they threw me a party.

Abby: Daddy!

Me: Abby! How is daddy little princess?

Abby: Goody!

Me: I hope so, don't want you to be sad.

Calleigh: Brain

Me: Calles

_time skip_

I got to hang with my family and friends.

Me: Okay then...What kind of messed up story is that?

Trey: I know. He screwed : Ya think.

Daniel: Ya, he went crazy and got arrested last week.

Me: I'm absolutely not shock. He always acted like that, even in high school.

Damn, I heard the most crazy story every. Ok there was this guy Alki, he was always crazy and he threw his luck literally. Beating up his wife and several cops up.

Dustan: Yeah, man you should have been there.

Me: I am actually glad I wasn't, I mean glass being thrown at you, yeah count me out. I'm not that crazy.

Rome: yet, you're crazy enough to drive a car into a moving yacht.

Everyone: What!?

Rome: Let me tell the story...

_time_ skip

Me: ROME!

Dustan: Damn, Crazy ass white boy.

Me: Shut up.

Ryan: Do you got a death wish?  
Calleigh: Oh he does.

Me: Not yet, I have a daughter, so NO.

Everyone look at me.

Me: Okay maybe.

We kept talking when we heard a car. I put down my daughter.

Me: Go with aunty.

Calles grab my daughter and take her to the other room, while we went to investigate. We went outside to see a charge. I knew this charger, Dom. Dom got out of the car. Great! I look at Ryan, who was pissed if that is who to describe it.

Dom: Brian

Ryan: What are you doing here! Lost!

Dom: I came to talk to Brain.

Ryan: Stay away from my little bro.

I love Ryan. I really do. But like I named in the car. He was a control freak sometimes. Okay most times.

I look back at the scene after hearing omg, oh my god, holy shit, and more. My eyes widen at the scene Dom and Ryan were fighting. I had to do something.

Me: Knock it off, you two! Stop!

Once the stupid petty fight was done I look at them with disappointment. I can't believe they just...I uh.

Me: Dom leave.

Dom: Bri

He tried to reach for me, but I move myself out of his grasp.

Me: Don't. Get Out! LEAVE! Think of what you done!

I said before helping Ryan back inside the house, I didn't look back. I couldn't believe what happen. I should have saw that coming and now I don't know if he is the one. We have a motto " Family before relationship." Because this, them, they, are my family.

Dom pov

I watch Brain help Ryan back inside. He didn't look back an that shatter my heart. I screw up, no I fucked up. I watch the other join him.

Rome: Have fun trying to make this up. Brain might not like his brother, but that is his brother an you out of everyone knows family ALWAYS comes first.

He left me alone, closing the door.

I went back home and went to my room.

Vince: Yo, Dom!

Leon: What's up with him.

I slam the door, knowing that probably made them jump and that I wanted to be alone. I heard a knock.

"Dom" I heard my sister voice behind the wooden door.

I let her in.

Mia: What happen?

Me: I screw up and most likely lost Brian for good.

Mia: What happen?

_time skip_

After I told her the story, she was quiet for some time.

Mia: Wait, then apologize, and make it up.

Me: Yea

She left and I decided to go to sleep and tomorrow I will find a way to make up for what I've done.

**Okay here you go. Cue What I've Done by Linkin Park!**


	6. Screw up even more

Chapter 6 screw up even more

Brian pov

I can't believe what he done? How can he be so stupid? He hurt my older brother, I mean we have issue, but that doesn't mean anything. I remember fighting with my brother way back when we still kids. Actually I take that back we fought half our childhood. We never agree on anything. Ever! But did Dom have to punch him, give me a break I been wanting to do that in years. I don't know what to think about both of their action. I really don't. But right now I don't need this, with my daughter and things in my life screwing up. I don't know, but ever since I met Dom my life went over a cliff and drowned in the ocean. It literally went downhill to hell itself. I think I sold my soul to the devil the minute I might Dom and the team. I would have never met Dom if it wasn't for my stupid asswhole of an uncle. But lets not talk about jackass 101. And no I do not hate my uncle. I passionately despise him. There is a huge different. Huge different. And I mean it. I don't know a eighteen year old makes one mistake and suddenly need to be put in cop unit 101.

Calles came up to me, "Hey Bri, you okay?"

"What ever helps you sleep at night." I stated.

Calleigh- you don't want to talk about this don't you?

Me: Not really.

Calleigh- Okay will night.

I love my sister she understand if I don't want to talk about something.

Abby- Daddy read me bedtime shory

Me- Okay, you go to bed and I'll be up there in a minute.

Abby- yeah!

I watch her run upstairs to her room before I go to the kitchen get a quick drink of water. I go upstairs to the princess/car theme room that is my daughter room. Yes I added cars in it. It is a family trait that literally pass down from generation to generations. My grandfather use to be a racer and my father work in a car shop before joining the military. My great grandfather was a bootlegger and a moonshine when the prohibition of alcohol happen. Yeah, which also explains that this family has more illegal activities than legal. I walk upstairs to read my daughter a bedtime story.

TIME SKIP (cause if movie can do this when a parent reads to a child I can too)

"The end." I said when I finished 'If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'. I look at my sleeping princess. I got up, kiss her temple, turn off the light, and close the door.

I went to the living room where everyone decided to gather around. We talk until 3'ock in the morning before we decided to play pool for a hour and then go to bed.

IN THE MORNING

We were all gather in the diner my mom owns eating food. When Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-stay-away-for-days-to-let-Brian-come-down comes in the doors. If you didn't know it is Mr. Too-cool or Mr. Toretto or Dom Toretto. Great! Note the sarcasm. It is too early in the morning sure is 10:30, but who cares about logic.

Dom- Brian, I know what I did yesterday was wrong...

I swear my eyes are twitching over that statement like before or after you beat my brother up.

"...And I'm sorry." Dom finished. Wait. What did he say before that statement?

"Before or after you beat my brother?" I question.

"Both. Bri I love you."

"Oh, that wasn't how you felt when you beat my family, so don't give me the I love you bullshit!"

"Brian, please..."

"No, don't please anything. You have no right to be here. No right at all!" I interrupted.

"Bri..."

"Don't Bri me...I only let close people call me that."

"Bri...what do you mean?"

"I mean maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"Dada, what wrong?"

"Nothing honey." I said to my sweet Abby.

"Brian..."

"Dominic, just go." I pointed to the door. I needed time and that wasn't what Dom gave me. I thought he knew this since he always acted that way.

Dom pov

"Bye, Bye stangie" The girl in his arms, I presume is his daughter said to me.

"Aww, does my little Abby want some cookies." Brian said and I stand correct it is his daughter.

"Yeah, cookies." The girl clap her small hands.

"I'm pretty sure he said leave TORETTO!" Ryan said with irritation at me.

"Uh bye-bye" Someone said that I didn't know.

I left and one thing in my mind was 'Did I lose Brian?'

Brian left to the kitchen a long time ago.

Calliegh pov

I watch my brother and my niece make some cookies. I decide to join in, I mean they're making cookies. Cookies! Okay I love cookies since a child. So does Brian and little Abby. Okay my whole family loves well expect my late dad and my other brother. Yes late father. He died in active duty in Iran. We were devastated when news came to us. We were 10 and Ryan was 18. That also explain why Brian and Ryan have lots of fights. We're 8 years apart from Ryan. Right now Brian and I are 27, so Ryan would be 35 in two months.

"hahahhaaha, nice going" Brian said.

"What?" I said.

"I saw that, batter stealer ."

"I can't help it, beside we did this a lot as kids."

"Yeah, kids?!"

"Don't judge me, this is a free judging kitchen" I stated something we use to say, so none judged us.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell." Bri said.

"Cross your heart, hope to die."

"really? Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Fine cross my heart, hope to die." He said doing the hand motion.

"What's going on?" Abby ask.

"Nothing" We said in unison.

"What did you two do?" Our mother ask.

"Nothing..." Brain said

"...We're making cookies..." I continue

"...See" Brian said holding the batter.

"Finishing each other sentence. Spill." Mom said.

"He did it!" "She did it!" We both yell at the same time.

"Been apart for 5 years and you still act like you been together all of this time." Our mom said.

"It is nice to have you back Bri, Calls really missed you."

"It's good to be back." Bri said "and you missed me" He said looking at me.

"Duh." I stated.

We both laughed before helping Abby finish the cookies.

Time skip

Once done we waited for it to cool down. And trust me they were delicious. Too bad you can't have some. HAHAHA


End file.
